simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simspedia:Głosowania
Oto uniwersalna strona do przeprowadzania głosować w sprawach Simspedii. Aby rozpocząć głosowanie wstaw prawidłowo wypełniony wzór w sekcję Aktualne głosowania. Podstawowy czas głosowanie wynosi 7 dni. Instrukcja ustawiania niestandardowych czasów głosowań zamieszczona jest w szablonie zegar. Głosować mogą tylko zarejestrowani oraz automatycznie zatwierdzeni użytkownicy posiadający konto od dwóch tygodni, z liczbą edycji ponad 100 i aktywnością od trzech dni. Dyskusja jest otwarta dla wszystkich. Głosy użytkowników niespełniających powyższych wymagań, a także głosy niepodpisane (tzn.: niezakończone czterema tyldami (~~~~) traktowane są jako nieważne. W głosowaniach na administratora mogą głosować tylko administratorzy, choć każdy może wypowiedzieć się w dyskusji głosowania. =Wzór= Temat Głosowania }} Napisz krótko o co chodzi. ~~~~ 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... =Aktualne głosowania= Okładki w artykułach o grach z serii The Sims Wejdźcie w artykuł The Sims i spójrzcie infobox. Co tam widać? Widać angielską okładkę gry. Zapytajmy się więc, dlaczego jest ona po angielsku, a nie po polsku. Otóż polska wersja jest dostępna, ale ma gorszą jakość. Dlatego pytanie do Was, co według Was jest ważniejsze - jakość okładki, nieważne w jakim języku, czy okładka troszkę gorsza jakością, ale po polsku? Pytanie brzmi: Czy jesteś za, aby wszystkie okładki gier na Simspedii były po polsku? [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (so call me maybe) 15:23, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (so call me maybe) 15:23, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # 17:34, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie, że jestem za :) # 15:35, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Ciaciek12 15:37, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Iksnyz C'mors 15:39, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) W końcu to polska wiki. :) # 15:40, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Tyaa, jeszcze angielskich okładek nam tu brakowało. '-.-\/ Jestem za polskimi! # 15:44, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Kasia90 04:32, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) # 04:41, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, jak najbardziej za. Karygodny błąd już został poprawiony. # KorneliaSmith 08:32, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) # 13:06, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Też jestem za. # Rebekaah 10:17, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Umożliwienie głosowaniu na administratora moderatorom czatu Z tego co widzę jak na razie nikt się za to nie bierze, dlatego to robię. Moderatorzy czatu jako użytkownicy, którzy nie są administratorami, ale jednak są na ileś lepsi od zwykłych użytkowników powinni mieć prawo do głosowania w tak ważnej sprawie, jak głosowanie na administratora. To właśnie od nich (głosowań) zależy przyszłość Simspedii i moderatorzy, którzy idiotami nie są, powinni mieć prawo również do głosu. Mamy tylko trzech administratorów, w związku z czym jeżeli będą 2 głosy np. na tak, a 1 na nie (lub odwrotnie) to różnica wynosi 1 głos! Zadajmy sobie pytanie, czy jeżeli posiadalibyśmy np. 8 głosów na tak i 7 głosów na nie, mielibyśmy do końca rozwikłany spór? Nie do końca, bo różnica to tylko 1 głos, a nie na przykład trzy lub dwa. Liczę na poparcie. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:30, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Wariant Ciastkoo – Mogą głosować użytkownicy z określonymi uprawieniami (Domyślnie: Administrator, Moderator czatu) # ... 20px|left Wariant Exe19 – Mogą głosować użytkownicy spełniający określone wymagania (Domyślnie: 1000 edycji, miesiąc stażu) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:16, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Zmieniłem zdanie, bo ta opcja jest lepsza, a niesprawiedliwe by to było dla osób, które nie odwiedzają czatu. # 20:34, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jak demokracja, to pełną gębą. # Niech cała Simspedia wybiera admina. # 17:03, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) # Ciaciek12 12:12, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Cociaż sam nie mam 1000 edycji to mi pasuje # 14:25, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Mi też pasuje. 20px|left Niech zostanie tak jak jest # 20:21, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Po kolejnym zastanowieniu. # 22:30, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Brak słów. Jakoś dotychczas nikomu nie przeszkadzała obecna sytuacja w głosowaniach. # 14:39, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) # 17:17, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: * Do Exe: Zawsze można zmienić właśnie na 'liczbę osób, którzy mają więcej niż 1000 edycji' - dla mnie nie ma problemu. Byleby nie było tak małej liczby 3 dotyczącej grona osób, które głosować mogą. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:29, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Ja jak na razie się powstrzymam. Zobaczymy co będzie... 15:10, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Głosy Przeciw są przeciw możliwością głosowania moderatorom czatu, ale jednocześnie są za tym, aby głosowały osoby np. które mają więcej niż 1000 edycji (lub przez inną metodę). W związku z tym nie ma jak na razie głosu (głos Malinki nie jest jednoznaczny co prawda), aby pozostało tak, jak jest obecnie. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 16:23, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) *^Przepraszam Ciastkoo, ale to co robisz, to zmienianie numerów kandydatów w trakcie głosowania. Jeśli chcemy mieć głosowanie wielokrotnymi polami wyborów potrzebne nam są ... wielokrotne pola wyborów. 17:03, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) *Tak jak powyżsi. *Hmm... zastanowiłam się ostatnio nad tym. Wydaje mi się, że nic nie byłoby w tym złego, gdyby moderatorzy mogli głosować. Uprawnienie nie jest przecież rozdawane od tak sobie, jak np. rollback. 16:09, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) *No nie! Teraz wszystko jest totalnie poplątane! Ja proponuję otworzyć głosowanie na nowo, bo wszyscy głosowali za i przeciw umożliwienia modom głosowania, a tu se nagle ktoś zmienia, że za to możliwość głosu na admina dla moda czatu, a przeciw to możliwość głosu na amdina dla osoby z 1000 edycji. -.-\/ *Ja już nie wiem co o tym myśleć... Waham się między tym drugim a trzecim. 22:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) *Mała propozycja: ideą wymagań powinno być odfiltrowanie pacynek, botów itp. żeby nie fałszowały wyników. Wymagania raczej powinny być większe niż do przeciętnego głosowania ale nie prawie takie jak na to żeby zostać adminem. Poza tym zawsze można ograniczyć się do konkretnych przestrzeni. Zrobienie 1000 edycji nawet na blogach, dyskusjach itp. to jest spory wyczyn. Nawet jeśli ktoś tylko "dyskutuje" to też jest członkiem społeczności więc powinien mieć głos. Z tego co widzę tutaj to 250 edycji lub 2 tygodnie (miesiąc max) stażu powinno być wystarczające. — Nana ''' 14:17, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Plakietki - pytanie do Społeczności Ostatnio doszły mnie słuchy, jako plakietki "Elite V.I.P." były wywyższaniem się. Dlatego pytam się Was - czy odbieracie to jako wywyższanie się, czy jako żart? Głosujcie na tak, jeśli plakietki Wam nie przeszkadzają i na nie, jeżeli odbieracie to jako wywyższanie się. 07:15, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left '''Za: # Ciaciek12 07:18, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Mi tam nie przeszkaszają. # 10:01, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) # 22:20, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem dlaczego te plakietki wywołały taką burzę. Nie widzę nic w tym złego. # 20:51, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Ja tam tu nie widzę żadnej burzy. Nic złego, Vipy to użytkownicy, którym Simspedia dużo zawdzięcza i tyle. Wybaczcie, to jest zbieranie opinii o danych userach. Oni samy (czyli my) nie mogą brać w tym udziału. 08:48, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 07:57, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Dużo mamy głosowań w ostatnim czasie. Wracając do tematu - jestem na NIE, bowiem te plakietki powinny służyć do informowania nowych użytkowników kto jest kim, nie do żartowania lub wywyższania się (bez względu na to, jak jest naprawdę (obstawiam, że do źartowania)). # Iksnyz C'mors 08:39, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Piotrkiem. # Rebekaah 10:06, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z PiotrkiemD. # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:01, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Jak wyżej - poza tym, jeżeli by to miało być dla osób uczciwych i przyjacielskich, które pomagają Simspedii, to i tak to powinno byłoby nazywać się "Przyjaciele Simspedii", "Zasłużeni" lub coś w tym guście, a nie jakiś celebryta 5-gwiazdkowy "VIP". EDIT: Mam propozycję, może by zostawić tą grupę i rzeczywiście zamienić ją na coś, co zbiera userów, które przyczyniły się do rozwoju Simspedii? Najlepiej by było zrzeszyć dawnych i obecnych adminów, jako tych zasłużonych :) # 15:30, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Argumenty powyżej mnie przekonały. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Ogólnie mi to obojętne, ale jeżeli automatycznie w tym gronie osób są tylko administratorzy, to cała grupa jest bez sensu. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 08:11, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) * Plakietki te nie służą do zabawy i że tak nam się podoba i że to tylko administracja to ma. Plakietkę Vip, Super Vip i Elite Vip dostaje się, jeżeli zrobiło się dużo dla wiki. * Odwołując się do powyższych słów Medeline - uważam, że odznaki znajdujące się po prawej stronie na profilu wystarczają i niepotrzebnie jest odznaczać użytkownika dodatkowo plakietkami. Rebekaah 10:12, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) * Odznaki. -.-\/ Niektórzy tylko dla odznak edytują. Po za tym, niektórzy nieuczciwie zdobywają odznaki spamując itd. I co? Taki user który spamuje ma np. pierwsze miejsce, a jakiś inny, który uczciwie itd edytuje ma 2, a zrobił dużo dobrego, a 1 ma i tak ten, który wandaluje. 15:18, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Połączenie artykułów: skunks (Śmierdziuch Skunks) i Henri LeStanc Drażliwy temat, ale w końcu trzeba go poruszyć. Moim skromnym zdaniem te artykuły powinny być połączone już dawno temu. Po pierwsze: nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby połączyć artykuły o szopie i El Bandito (szop) czy o Servo, Sługusie i SimBocie (Sługus), bo dotyczyły odpowiednio tego samego w różnych częściach gry i nie miały niebotycznych rozmiarów. Po drugie: Takie połączenie byłoby wygodne, tj. bez odsyłania z jednego artykułu do drugiego, a przy okazji nie utrudniało nawigacji, bo byłoby małych rozmiarów. Ta sytuacja jest taka sama. Po trzecie: angielska Simpedia naprawdę nie jest idealna i ma wiele błędów i niedopatrzeń, dlatego polska nie powinna być kropka w kropkę taka sama, jak ona. Po czwarte: Simspedią nie powinny rządzić sentymenty (tzn. bo tak było i tak ma być) i upodobania (tzn. bo lubię Henriego i chcę dla niego osobny artykuł), bo wiki mają być obiektywne i pisane (w miarę możliwości) z neutralnego punktu widzenia. Głosy przeciw proszę opatrzyć uzasadniającym komentarzem z sensownym kontrargumentem. 20:31, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 20:31, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) # Giercownik7 15:37, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) # 16:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Potrzeba zmiana z solidnym uargumentowaniem. Czego trzeba więcej by się zgodzić? # Ciaciek12 09:33, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) # Rebekaah 10:03, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) # 19:49, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Exe. 20px|left Przeciw: # 09:18, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jest Śmierdziuch Skunks i Henri LeStanc # 11:58, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) (Prosiłem o coś, ) # KorneliaSmithWrite to me. 11:04, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) # 16:08, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę jeszcze raz tłumaczył dlaczego tak sądzę. # 22:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jestem na nie, bo Henri jest jeden i niepowtarzalny. # 05:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Te atrykuły powinny być odzielnnie, ponieważ skunksy opowiadają o razie zwierząt, a Henri (tak jak to napisała Sandy) jest jedyny i niepowtarzalny. (Nie ma to jak nieczytanie opisu głosowania. 16:58, cze 10, 2012 (UTC)) 20px|left Dyskusja: * I teraz będziecie rozdzielać wszystkie tego typu artykuły tylko dlatego, żeby Henri był oddzielnie? 09:23, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Pisałam ci na chacie, ale widać, że nie potrafisz tego dostrzec. KorneliaSmithWrite to me. 11:04, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Na czacie pisałaś to, co w "po pierwsze". 11:47, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Sandy: El Bandito, SimBot, Sługus, Servo, Dżin Kluczyk i wielu innych też są niepowtarzalni, a nie mają własnego artykułu. 08:56, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) * Połączenie Simbota i Sługusa to przypadek; nikt nie napisał artykułu o Simbocie. Ja mam zamiar go zrobić; Sługus się po angielsku nazywa w obu grach Servo; podziękuj tłumaczom. 09:13, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) * A co z Dżinem Kluczykiem i El Bandito? I ze wszystkimi parcelami wrzuconymi do artykułów typu cmentarz, centrum biznesowe, sklep spożywczy? Przecież to wszystko nie jest to samo i według Twojego toku myślenia nie powinno być razem. 09:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) * Dlaczego ciągle tak upierasz się by połączyć te artykuły? 15:20, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) * Bo inne tego typu są już od dawna połączone, przez co wiki jest niejednolita. 16:58, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) * Ej, sorra C'mors, ale weź ty se nie dopisuj swoich widzi mi się do decyzji innych, okej? 12:19, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie na administratora - PiotrekD Kandyduję na admina, bowiem wiem, że mogę dać Simspedii coś nowego. Znam się na HTML, CSS, WikiKodzie i stronach MediaWiki. Mam doświadczenie w adminowaniu, bo jestem adminem Wiki Spore. Chętnie będę pomagać innym użytkownikom, blokować wandali i wycofywać ich wandalizmy. Pozdrawiam 16:50, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 20px|left Przeciw: # 19:48, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Masz jedynie 2 i pół miesiąca stażu z 3 wymaganych. Warunków nie spełniasz. # 22:41, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Jakby Ci to powiedzieć - poprostu nie spełniasz wymagań, więc wybranie na admina Ciebie byłoby niezgodne z prawem Simspedii. # 23:14, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, zapomniałam. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Gdybym był administratorem głosował bym za.Ciaciek12 16:54, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Nikt Cię nie pyta o zdanie tak szczerze mówiąc (niestety)... [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 16:55, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Ależ Ty miły... Mnie to może interesuje. * "W głosowaniach na administratora mogą głosować tylko administratorzy, choć każdy może wypowiedzieć się w dyskusji głosowania." – Oto jest zdanie regulaminu w tym temacie, nawet sam to zdanie układałem. 17:57, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Tak, ale tu nie chodzi o to, czy ktoś jest za czy przeciw, ale w związku z faktem, że nie pisze co konkretnie trzeba/nie wolno napisać, to zwracam honor :) [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:01, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) *Skoro wszyscy oddali już głosy, to chyba można przenieść do archiwum, prawda? 12:10, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) *Najpierw Line wypycha Piotrka na admina, a potem wszyscy są przeciw, bo wynajdują nowy regulamin. 12:28, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) *To się nazywa fail i jest komiczne, bo jednym z powodów, dla których powstał nowy regulamin była właśnie kandydatura Piotrka, który nie spełniał wcześniejszych wymogów (czytać ze zrozumieniem, jednym, jakby co). [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:11, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) =Zakończone głosowania= Kategoria:Głosowania Kategoria:Forum